


Crashing Down--pending re-write

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Kagome finally decides to open up to Inuyasha about her feelings towards him only to be killed by the trickery of Naraku. Weeks pass and Rei, a student who knows and detests Kagome, ends up falling into the well and somehow meets Inuyasha and the others learning of Kagome's death and her body's disappearance with the jewel. They learn Rei somehow houses Kagome's soul in her body and through a tragic string of events, Kagome is resurrected only to resign herself to living a shell of life. Rei, spoiled and pretentious, demands Inuyasha's attention to move on from Kagome like he had previously done with Kikyo. Inuyasha, annoyed, frustrated, and grieving, refuses to give up on Kagome knowing she is his true mate and will not allow her to die a second time.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be keeping the chapter's shorter than my other piece "The Great Dog Demon's War" and it'll be a shorter piece I think. Full of angst, but I swear it's all worth it and there is a very happy ending :)
> 
> I originally wrote this in like middle school. Adult me is so excited to add new twists and most of all, smutt ;)
> 
> This chapter is smut free!

Prologue:

“So… you’ll meet me by the Sacred Tree tomorrow?”

“Uh, yea, sure.”

Kagome sat on the well about to launch herself with time and space while Inuyasha was standing behind her. She turned to him and blushed while the sun was setting. She was finally going to get up the courage and just tell him how she felt. After a long soak with Sango after they had discussed her wedding plans, she convinced Kagome it was time to own up to it and find her happy ending as well.

The jewel was complete. Naraku was still on the loose but was extremely drained from their battle and currently in hiding. Without the jewel, he was going to be easier to destroy. Kagome agreed there wasn’t better timing herself… Well… there was still one drawback—Kikyo. However, Sango convinced her she wasn’t a player in this game. Kagome had his heart. Kikyo had even wanted Kagome around when she did summon Inuyasha—to plan, build trust as she put it. Why would she be a factor anymore, Sango argued. Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo made mention how much softer he had grown and more diligent in trying to display his feelings to Kagome over the past three years they had been traveling together to collect the shards and hunt down the dark half-demon. Sango had encouraged her that it needed to be now that way if they purified the jewel, she would know where her place would be, and according to her, it was by Inuyasha’s side for eternity.

“Okay then! I’ll see you tomorrow after my test!”

“Uh—Kagome?”

“What is it, Inuyasha?”

“Uhm… never mind. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t dawdle.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled and jumped through the well.

School was long. Boring. She couldn’t help but daydream. But this was it. These were her finals. She could do this! She could pass and finish high school! Only a few more weeks!

“Hey Kagome!” Ayumi greeted her and sat down.

“How are you doing?” Yuka asked approaching her from behind.

“Hey guys, I’m fine.”

“Is that…” Eri didn’t finish her question in fear of being overheard. Kagome looked down to what Eri was staring at. The jewel. She looked around and nodded once she knew no one was listening or paying attention.

“That’s great! Does that mean you won’t be… you know… ‘sick’ anymore?” Eri inquired.

Kagome caved when they started high school (not that she had much choice as they watched her and Inuyasha jump out of the well when they heard them fighting all of a sudden and Inuyasha still had his ears uncovered). She revealed to them everything—even had Inuyasha demonstrate the well in full power. They were shocked but said it honestly made more sense than her being sick all the time—especially because she was fit, toned, tan, and didn’t really ever appear sickly. They also were more understanding about Inuyasha’s… love life for a lack of a better terminology. They started coming over for dinner with her family when he would come to pick her up that night to hang out with him and get to know him better. Often they would all eat lunch together when she was in school and he making it a point to join since he was ‘bored’. Three years with Inuyasha had definitely given him more patience, understanding… Sango claimed he was trying to show her he could actually be a good mate—when all this was over that is. She said his instincts are demanding him to court her now that he reached his “maturity” and his feelings for her clearly outweighed whatever honor that had kept him bound to Kikyo. Now, that didn’t mean they never fought. There were still ‘sits’, threats to blow up the well, Koga still enraged jealousy, and Kikyo well… she still made Kagome insecure. But, they were fighting less and beginning to even flirt (by a half-demon’s standards anyway).

“Unfortunately, we didn’t defeat Naraku. We were only able to reclaim the jewel… but that’s still a decent victory!”

“Well darn, I was hoping we’d be able to see more of you now,” Ayumi sighed sadly crossing her arms defeated.

“So… Have you told Inuyasha yet?” Yuka poked smiling slightly.

“Uh!” Kagome blushed madly. “A-Actually, I made plans to see him today… after school. Since finals will be finished and ya know…uhm. The jewel is complete. It’s in our hands… ya know…”

“Hehehehe, that’s so sweet! I bet he feels the same, Kagome! Afterall, who would want to eat lunch with all of us every time you do come to school? Endure sleepovers and questions from us all night?” Ayumi encouraged.

“Right, and why come and eat dinner with your family every night you’re here? Stay in your room to sleep? It’s obvious,” Yuka agreed nodding.

“Well, well, well… if it isn’t Higurashi. Back from the dead.”

They all turned to see Rei Takanawa with her little squad. She owned the high school. Well technically her ‘daddy’ did. But she was the princess and demanded all her royal subjects dance for her when she clapped.

“Good afternoon, Takanawa.”

“What’d you have this time? Small pox? Oh wait, I thought that was last year. But somehow, you’re still with us.” Her minions all started to giggle and agree with her as she poked fun at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn’t care what people thought in this era, or five-hundred years in the past for that matter. She chose to stay silent and just look up to the princess of popularity.

“Oh, brain tumor? Can’t speak now? Where’s your strange friend?”

“He’s none of your business, Takanawa,” Yuka seethed. Inuyasha had been starting to grow on them and she would be damned if she allowed this hussy to insult him or Kagome.

“If it happens here or around this school it is my business, Hoshida. Now butt-out. I was talking to resident ‘sicko’. What’s the matter? Get a STD from the hoodlum? He finally drop you for the next best thing?”

“Why you—” Eri seethed.

“Takanawa, we have a few weeks of school left with each other. Why can’t we just get along and then go about our separate ways?”

“Pft, I own this town Higurashi. You best remember that. That means, I can have anyone I want…”

“Are you referring to Kagome’s boyfriend?? Didn’t you just insult him?? Talk about conflicting statements,” Eri taunted.

“I could make him a man. Don’t forget that, Higurashi. You’re just a child compared to me.”

Kagome watched in silence as Rei flipped her hair turning away and her squad following right behind her. She rolled her eyes once their backs were turned. She would’ve actually paid money to watch Rei flirt with Inuyasha and it would have been the funniest experience to ever watch. They had met before in passing when he came to pick her up from school. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had decided that they wanted to go to WacDonald’s after school so had requested Inuyasha to wear “street-clothes”. Kagome convinced him to wear modern day clothing since he was coming out with her more than he had used to… Three years, again, made a big difference on the half-demon. He was a fast learner and had grown more comfortable with how this time worked. He still made it abundantly clear they were here until her tests were done then they had to go back—but in compromise that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy time for themselves when she wasn’t in school.

When Inuyasha had come to pick the girls up that afternoon they planned to go, Rei approached him much too quickly for his liking. She, like other girls, fawned over him, trying to get him to go out with her. She, however, was more aggressive and assertive. She approached him and immediately had her hands on his chest trying to make a move. He had been disturbed by her interest in him and immediately searched and found Kagome and the girls running over to them in haste. Kagome saw the exchange and giggled slightly, only to catch the stink eye of Rei. That’s when this feud all started. Rei had watched in depth Inuyasha dart away from her and right to Kagome taking her hand without a look back in Rei’s direction to only look Kagome in her eyes with a look of longing… Opps.

He had asked Kagome why that girl had approached him like that—he made it clear it was not something he enjoyed or wanted to have happen again. Girls were too forward in this time he complained. Kagome had blushed madly having explain he was attractive to people of her time because he was different. No one liked the same thing. Rei was superficial, spoiled, and wanted something she knew no one else had. He didn’t understand it, but he got the concept of it… He had pulled her close, hand on her waist as they walked side by side behind her friends and whispered that no one else would ever have him.

“As if he’d ever want to be with her,” Eri commented quietly.

“Kagome, don’t let her get you down,” Ayumi patted her on the back.

“What? Oh, I don’t care what she has to say. I know Inuyasha would never go for her. He’s purposefully trying to avoid her because of the incident in the courtyard. He thinks she’s weird. Besides… once I have graduated high school, if he really does accept my feelings, I think we’ll build a home in his era and live there mainly…”

“This is such a big decision, Kagome. Are you sure you’re ready for all of that?” Yuka was the realist of the group—she really didn’t understand everything Kagome has gone through in the other world, but to basically say they were going to get married right out of high school?? That seemed kind of crazy. Drastic. Rushed.

“I know it sounds insane, but to be fair I’m actually ‘older’ in that era. It’s unheard of for a woman to be unwed at my age let alone childless if I were to be married.”

“Things sure were uhm are different then… we support your decision though, Kagome. We know he loves you,” Eri encouraged.

“Thanks you guys…”

School went by fairly quickly after that. There were only a couple more tests and then they were done. Kagome opted to walk home alone since she was going directly through the well to see Inuyasha. She was so nervous, excited, but more than anything ready. She was ready to take things to the next level with Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku had married two years ago, too impatient to wait any longer. But they were careful and with Shippo and Inuyasha’s assistance, they were able to avoid pregnancy. Kagome was so happy for them. They were happy. They had hope for the future. Now it was Inuyasha’s and her turn…

She jumped into the well without hesitation because she figured they’d come back right after to enjoy dinner with her family like usual. She still had tests throughout the week she had to take. She just couldn’t have waited any longer. The blue light engulfed her. She assumed she would probably beat him to the tree because she had gotten out earlier than normal due to testing hours. She exhaled and was beyond excited and happy. She was so certain everything was going to work out and be perfect… Until when she pulled herself over the lip of the well and felt ripping pain through her left shoulder.

Too stunned and shocked by the pain, she didn’t cry out, she inhaled and groaned as she fell to knees on the grass clenching her shoulder to look at what had happened. She looked at her hand and it was soaked in blood. Time stood still. She was clearly in shock. Her shoulder no longer hurt, she could hear her heart beating, she could barely breathe. She was terrified. How did this happen? Who snuck up on her? Why didn’t she sense anyone or anything when she climbed out the well??

Shaking her from her rapid running thoughts, a clawed hand grabbed her by her navy scarf and jerked her upward so she could look down on her attacker. _Inuyasha…?!_

He ripped the jewel from her neck and dropped her to the ground causing her to groan.

“In-Inuyasha…?”

“You’re such a fool, Ka-Go-Me. I wondered when you’d let your guard down to let me get the jewel. I going to use it to restore Kikyo’s life.”

“Wh-what are you saying?? Inuyasha… why…?”

“Fool, as if I could ever love you. We’re from two different worlds, Kagome. Grow up. Go home and don’t come back.” He picked her up by her jacket and flung her in the well without looking back.

That’s when it hit her… that wasn’t Inuyasha… He would never have harmed her, would never have made her leave, would never have told her to grow up… He had just said how she had grown and matured so much the other day… If he really had wanted the jewel he would have already asked for it! Damnit! He tried to trick them! And the worst part was she almost fell for it.

She reached out and grabbed a vine she used to pull herself up and clenched her teeth together to stop from making a sound. She had to get to Inuyasha. If she was attacked, he was next. She felt the warm liquid flowing down her arm freely. She was scared; if she didn’t return to her time and get medical treatment now… _No! I must save Inuyasha! I can’t let him be tricked and harmed by Naraku!!!_

She climbed her way back out of the well and ran to where she knew she kept a spare bow and arrow incase she was attacked before getting to the village. A lot of good that actually did…

She ran after her attacker and saw herself. Literally a mirror image stroking her hair back approaching the Sacred Tree. Before her imposture had time to speak, she shot her arrow through the heart only to see a stupid fucking golem disintegrate in the air… and a horrified Inuyasha standing next to the Sacred Tree that now had an arrow by his head.

She panted heavily; dropping her bow, she staggered to the ground to grasp the jewel. She was done for, she knew, she was in a pool of her own blood from having drawn and firing the arrow… but she saved him…

She heard her name, like she was in a bubble, and he was outside of it. His hands went shakily around her shoulders and she heard a gasp… She fell forward for him to only grasp her harder and hold her to his chest…

He held her close as her shoulder bled out. She knew there was nothing he could to save her—she had pushed herself too hard to make it to him. _Being attacked downwind of him must’ve been part of that plan._ She felt her eyes growing heavier each second. They were literally losing life. She saw and felt his tears falling onto her face as he was begging her to stay awake. He begged her not to leave him alone. She was so cold…everything was getting darker by the second. Is this how Kikyo felt? _No…_ she thought _Kikyo believed it was Inuyasha who had been the one to strike her down… I know better. I knew better._ Inuyasha would never harm her… Why kill her for the jewel to restore Kikyo and then cry as she laid bleeding in his arms… She couldn’t say those words hadn’t hurt, even though they weren’t from his actual mouth. They were her worst fears coming to life. Maybe that’s why she almost gave in… But she managed to make it to him in time to save him from the other illusion even if he didn’t see it… She was upset he would never know why she laid here, in his arms, dying…

She lifted her hand to his face and cringed when a surge of pain attacked her, causing her to scratch his cheek by accident. She dropped her hand limply back to the ground. She tried to speak, but only air was escaping harshly with warm liquid... _Blood_ … She must’ve looked angry the way she was trying to hold her eyes open by force because his face was growing with concern and confusion. Hurt… He knew she didn’t mean to hurt him, right? There were so many things she wanted to tell him, so many things she had left to say… She clutched the jewel in her hand weakly.

Their one victory against Naraku in what had seemed like an eternity and it turned out to be a trap… Now, at the young age of seventeen, a senior in high school, just weeks away from graduation… weeks away from celebrating three years with her half demon and friends, mere minutes away from telling the man she loved the most how she felt… she was going to die.

She couldn’t hear his voice anymore or feel his body trying to shake her and all she could see was his lips. _I’m sorry…I would do it again though to save you from a world of pain and deceit. I…I love you… I wish that we meet again in the next life._ Her eyes finally fell closed and then there was nothing.

What Kagome didn’t realize that she was still holding the jewel…and the jewel would grant her wish, but not in the way she had meant it…


	2. Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei is pulled down the well. She meets the gang and decides to help them find Kagome's missing body while also causing some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei is actually a fun character to write. You have to love to hate her.

Her name was Rei Takanawa. Her father owned her high school, she owned all the students. Well, most of them. There were four girls who alluded her grasp. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and freaking Kagome Higurashi. Their little ring-leader. It had been bad enough they all went to the same middle school but now they had to share a high school together. No one really interacted with Kagome after her ninth year because she was consistently absent. Like all the time. Except her little friends when she was there. Why they didn’t ditch her, she didn’t understand. Rei didn’t understand why the teachers helped her with all her homework and tests trying to help her keep up. She had clearly not been sick. Not to mention, she was consistently with a guy. A really _really_ attractive guy. She overheard Kagome call him Inuyasha. It was such an odd name, but for such an odd dreamy looking guy, it fit. Why he would be interested in that girl she didn’t know.

Rei had... approached him one day. She had seen him outside waiting like usual for Kagome. She figured she could introduce herself, proposition him, _take_ him, finally own Kagome and her friends by breaking the little liar’s spirit. One might wonder why Rei was like that. Why she had to be in control. She was raised that way… Her father expected greatness. She had a younger sister who _actually_ was sick all the time, so everything was on her shoulders. She had no room to come in second place. Her family was a powerful name in Japan, and she had to be at the top of her game. She couldn’t afford to slip up.

But then the guy had the _audacity_ to look at her like she had two heads and ran from her right towards a snickering Higurashi… Yea, she probably shouldn’t have taken his rejection the way she had, and maybe she had been in the wrong for trying to be a man-stealer… but something about him just drew her to him. It filled her with rage knowing he was clearly with Kagome. What did he possibly see in someone like her?? Why had she been overlooked for that-that-that—liar!

She hadn’t shown up for school since the first day of their finals. That was two weeks ago. The teachers asked her to go check on her… since she was the school president and her family hadn’t called Kagome in for missing school. She had arrived at the weird shrine Kagome lived on and noticed she oddly knew her way around. It didn’t make sense though. She had never been here. Yet, she was immediately drawn to this giant tree… There was a scar on it. She recognized it from somewhere. Obviously, it had to be here, in front of her, but that didn’t make sense. What was so special about that tree and the scar on its trunk? Then, things got even weirder, her feet carried her to the well house. Why was she drawn to the dried up-old thing? She figured she was going crazy. Well, that was until she saw a weird flash of blue at the bottom. She leaned over trying to get a good look when all of sudden she felt something pull her in, she screamed but didn’t land…

 _What---what is going on!?! Oh my Gods I am crazy!!!!_ She was surrounded by a blue and purple light and then landed softly on the ground of the well sitting on the floor. She looked up and saw--- _What?! How am I looking at the sky!?!?! I was in a well house!!! THIS DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!_

She noticed vines that could help her climb to the top and went ahead and pulled herself up and over the ledge… She was quite literally, in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but grass and trees surrounded her. But the oddest feeling overcame her—peace. She felt like she was home. But that was impossible. Maybe she died when she hit the bottom of the well. That would have explained why she felt so at home.

She started walking towards the giant tree she recognized from the Higurashi Shrine that was in the middle of this forest. As she approached, she saw three people standing among the roots. One of which, she recognized immediately and made her gasp. They all turned to her in looks of surprise that changed to horror and confusion. Inuyasha jumped up and started growling and leapt over to her and stood threateningly before her.

“Inu-Inuyasha… how—what—I’m so confused right now!!” Rei exclaimed. 

“How the _fuck_ did you get here??” Inuyasha turned towards her. He looked disgruntled, not like his usual causal self when he would pick Higurashi up from school.

“I uh—wish I could tell you. I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming.”

“Uhm, Miss?” The guy dressed like a monk addressed her with hesitation. He slowly approached with the other woman dressed in a regular yukata. She was beautiful. He was handsome. But not as dreamy as Inuyasha who was standing before her and looked like he may kill her. His eyes bleed red which couldn’t be real—holy fuck he has doggy ears!!! She reached up to try and grab his ears when he snatched her hands and bent her wrists causing her to wince in pain.

“Ahh! Inuyasha, that hurts!! Stop!” Rei tried to pull his hands off of hers but he was far stronger than her.

“Shut the fuck up and tell me how the fuck you got here!!!”

She wasn’t imagining things. This hadn’t been a dream. Her dreams weren’t like this. He was actually hurting her. His eyes were bleeding red. There were purple strips fading in and out on his cheeks, his fangs (holy hell he has fangs!?) were slightly elongating. What in the world was going on??

“Inuyasha! She’s wearing the same clothes as Kagome! Please, stop! Maybe she—” Sango has cried as she stood up to try and make her way to them.

“Shut up, Sango. She’s a fucking bitch who did nothing but taunt and fuck with Kagome.”

“Tck, you say that like it is ‘past’ tense.," Rei said rolling her eyes.

“Inuyasha…” the woman named Sango placed her hands over his and the monk looked slightly uncomfortable by the exchange but for whatever reason, she convinced Inuyasha to let go of Rei. He stormed off to the other side of the clearing while she rubbed her wrists.

“I’m sorry. He—We are going through a tough time right now… You, uhm… you knew Kagome?” Sango added smiling a little bit hopefully. How did Higurashi have so many friends?

“’Knew’? I know her. We go to the same school. How do you know her?”

Sango grimaced and turned to the monk looking for what it looked like reassurance. He placed a hand on her shoulder and walked back into his body-space where he embraced her.

“Miss, Kagome… Kagome was killed two weeks ago. We were her companions. Allies. Friends… Her family on this side of the well," the monk supplied. She still hadn't caught his name yet but clearly they had some form of connection.

“Wh-what? Kagome is… dead?” Rei asked stunned.

“Yes… she was killed by a demon we have been hunting for the past three years. He’s caused us all grave misfortune… Some worse than others,” the monk trailed off looking back to Inuyasha who had his head down, his ears flattened on his head as he struggled to keep his composure.

“Demon? Ha! Ok. You guys are crazy. Or I actually am dreaming. This is nuts! Demon’s aren’t real!”

“They are here… You are from Kagome’s time. Where demons are either in hiding or they don’t exist anymore. From what Kagome said, this is five-hundred years in the past,” Sango tried to appease her doubts. Rei looked at Sango though as if she had two heads. She must’ve looked fairly lost causing Sango to sigh and smile sadly.

“Come… We will explain everything since you are here…” Sango turned out of the monk’s arms and headed toward Inuyasha taking his shoulder which he began to walk with her.

_What a weird dynamic… Who is she with? The monk or Inuyasha? Wait… Kagome was with Inuyasha… Family huh? Well… this outta be some story._

After introductions with Kaede and Shippo were made, Kaede explained all the details from Kagome’s arrival three years ago to what occurred two weeks ago. She was the reincarnation of some priestess from fifty-something years ago, born with some jewel in body. She freed Inuyasha from this slumber that priestess put him under. She broke the jewel and started searching for shards with him and gathered all these people together. They found out Inuyasha was betrayed and tricked by this demon named ‘Naraku’. Miroku had a cursed hand. Sango’s entire family and village were massacred all her younger brother who was traveling with Inuyasha’s older brother. Kagome was killed because she had the jewel and someone wanted it? Ok… It was official. These people were crazy. But… then again, the timeline fit. Her absences from school. How she was tan, fit, the reason why Inuyasha looked so exotic was because he was actually from the past where demon’s existed, and why she had that weird necklace on in class…

“So… say I do believe you, which this is all really far out there—how did I get here? And why?” Rei questioned sipping her tea the old woman gave her to 'calm her nerves'. Nerves didn't cover what she was feeling at that moment. 

Kaede paused and looked to the monk named Miroku who nodded. Sango and Shippo appeared curious while Inuyasha sat behind Sango, leaned against the wall, clearly not giving a royal fuck.

“Lady Rei… we believe that ye carry Lady Kagome’s soul in your own body. That is why ye were able to remember things ye had never seen before, why ye pushed yerself without thought to the well. How and why ye carry her soul it is not certain… But it is clear, it is in within ye," the old woman Kaede informed her.

Inuyasha had perked up and looked at her, mouth slightly agape, clearly in disbelief. That gave her an idea—he clearly cared for Higurashi, if she had her soul, he should care for her… right? She tuned her sultry eyes to him. He immediately shook of his disbelief and growled menacingly at her. She was slightly taken aback. She had not expected that reaction. What was wrong with him?? Why did not her not see her as a willing and able woman? His was dead and she was basically her reincarnation or whatever. It was clearly destiny. Not to mention, she was much more beautiful that what’s-her-face anyway. She was skinnier, a couple inches taller, she had breasts that were the same size if not larger than her. Her hips weren’t as shapely, but she was desirable by the boys at her school. She had fierce caramel eyes rather than that weird sapphire color Higurashi had. It was weird she was the only person in school with those eyes. Her lips were fuller, and not to mention her hair was much more tamed—long black locks flowing to right past her shoulders which she kept pinned back in a half-up do. Not some humidified ridden crazy wavy dread-lock thing. Ok, she admitted that was mean and an exaggeration but still, she was much, much prettier than her classmate.

Sango cleared her throat as she tried to dissuade the tension, “Rei, I know this is a lot to take in… But we do need to finish telling you some things so we can get a move on.”

“Why? Where do we have to go?” Rei looked excited. She was going to take Kagome's place!

“WE?! You are **not** coming with us!” Inuyasha yelled angerily.

“Why not?? I’m Kagome’s reincarnation or whatever. You _clearly_ need me,” Rei smirked.

“As much as I wish it was not true Inuyasha… We actually may need Lady Rei’s assistance in this matter," Miroku said trying to appease the half-demon (weird concept but whatever, this had been a weird day for Rei anyway).

Inuyasha snarled and stormed out of the hut Shippo following closely behind.

“Forgive him… he has the most to bare from this situation…” Miroku watched as he left. She could only see pity in the monk's eyes.

“Yea, I know, they were a ‘thing’. It was kinda disgusting how into each other they were. I tried to persuade him to enjoy my company and the weirdo more or less told me to get lost. Can you believe that?”

Sango narrowed her eyes at her and clenched her hands on her lap. Miroku laid a reassuring hand on one to remind her they needed her unharmed… She exhaled and stood and followed wherever Inuyasha went off to.

“Jeez… tough crowd.”

“Listen well, Lady Rei. While we do need your help in this matter, I will not be able to hold off my wife who had battled hundreds of demons a hundred times stronger and more deadly than you will ever be or a half demon who could literally rip you to shreds without thinking because you cannot control your mouth. You must fix your contentious attitude.”

Rei rolled her eyes and sighed at the monk. It wasn’t her fault she didn’t like Higurashi and that they did. They should’ve liked her because she shared her soul. So, what was the problem? Too fresh maybe?

“Kagome’s body was taken before we were able to cremate her or return her to her family and we haven’t had a way to track it down. It just disappeared. We need to take it down before it is used by—”

“Evil. Yea, yea, alright. You got me. Let’s go," Rei cut the monk off from a further lecture she didn't want to have.

Miroku and Kaede stared at her in shook. Did she grow a second head? Obviously she didn’t have another option, did she? She clearly had to help these people. She also realized if she could spend more time with the half-demon; she probably could get her to fall for her. She could make him forget Kagome. She stood and made her way to the door—then turned expectantly to the monk to follow so they could be on their merry little way.

He stood and took one last glance to Kaede and walked out of the hut, clearly already aware of the trouble that was going occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed using the idea that while Kagome was very set on she was not Kikyo and hated being compared to her, Rei likes and uses the idea that they share a soul to get what she wants.
> 
> Mind you, this will heavily come into play later as well ;)


	3. Shared Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei is beginning to work everyone's nerves. Inuyasha reflects what occurred between he and Kikyo to where that left he and Kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to be keeping the chapters short---soooooo much easier for editing and I can get more out at a time

Chapter 3

This was, by far, the worst idea the monk ever had in his life. This fucking child was the most annoying and unsettling human being he had ever had to be around. She was constantly trying to touch him, talk to him, try to get him to open up. Yea, Kagome had been like that—but she was genuine. She was kind, caring, she wasn’t actively looking for anything other than friendship. Even Shippo, _Shippo_ for fuck’s sake, couldn’t stand this girl. He would yell at her to leave Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha knew exactly what she wanted. He could smell it on her. To be frank, it was never ever going to fucking happen. His inner demon was still reeling and howling from the loss of his intended mate. He would probably never find love again. He vowed once he destroyed Naraku he was probably just going to jump off a cliff during a human night or something. Kikyo’s death had been hard to cope with but…Kagome…

“Inuyasha! Why do you look so down?? Come on! It’s a beautiful day, you’re surrounded by your friends and stuff. Not to mention a _beautiful_ girl who carries your lost flame’s spirit. I always knew there had to be something between us. I mean, can’t you feel it too?” Rei batted her eyes at him. 

Crack. That was what made him snap. He literally could hear the tension crumble down. It took all he had not to allow his inner demon to come out and slaughter this fucking whore where she stood. It was bad enough he had to smell her unnatural desire for him but for her flaunt that he should desire her back because Kagome’s soul was inside her?? She was literally _nothing_ like Kagome. Nothing. Just like Kagome wasn’t Kikyo. Kagome was kind, she genuinely wanted to get to know Inuyasha so he could learn to trust. Learn to heal. Learn to… This girl had painted the most obvious picture for him to see in black and white; he could only fully ever love Kagome’s soul the way it was in Kagome’s body. What he and Kikyo shared had long since passed. He had gone to Kikyo telling her, formally, that while she would always hold a place in his heart, he hadn’t been in love with her in some time. He surmised probably before her actual resurrection. But her being resurrected halted and changed some things… He had fallen for Kagome and didn’t expect her forgiveness. But Kikyo surprised him—since Kagome had resurrected Kikyo purifying her body from Naraku’s miasma, she was more… herself. It was like Kagome had pacified the disdain and hatred Kikyo carried in that moment as well. Kikyo nodded and smiled happily wishing for them the best.

Kikyo, if she wanted to speak with him, even started showing up at their camps rather than just summoning him. She tried to make sure Kagome was included in their discussions and helped guide her if she had any questions regarding her spiritual powers. Kikyo knew what it meant for Inuyasha to proclaim his intentions as an inuyoukai; she was a priestess after all. Dog demons in general, were fiercely loyal. She knew that was what made their situation hard to cope with—but for him to declare his feelings for Kagome, Kikyo knew it was time to make sure their relationship could remain friendly so he could fully move on with her reincarnation. 

Going back to Rei… He stopped mid stride and glared at her from the corner of his eyes. He exhaled and his growl grew to where it was audible for human ears to hear. The monk and slayer kept walking. The monk had his arm around Sango’s shoulders who appeared slumped over in defeat. As they passed Inuyasha, Sango shot him a side-eye basically giving him the ‘go-for-it’. Shippo was on Miroku’s shoulder and also seemed more less on board with that decision. Miroku just shook his head and refused to make eye contact. Oh, the monk knew he couldn’t stop him even if he tried.

He turned around to face Rei to finally let that fucking bitch have it when he saw it—it made him take a sharp breath in and hold it. Kagome’s outline, Kagome’s sad face, a ghostly appearance on Rei’s body. She stared at him in complete sadness then closed her eyes and shook her head before she disappeared, leaving Rei looking at him in triumph. She clearly had no fucking clue what he saw. He cracked his knuckles and snarled about facing jumping back to be in front of the group again.

“H-Hey! Wait up!!” Rei called from the back of the group.

“Monk, tell me again, why we need her? Because I am at my last wits end," Inuyasha growled lowly. 

“Seriously, Miroku. She is annoying. She’s nothing like Kagome…” Shippo missed his adoptive mother like no other. He saw a glimmer of hope from him when the girl walked in Kaede’s hut, but it completely crumbled the moment she opened her mouth. He couldn’t handle her constant scrutiny of Kagome and Inuyasha’s blooming relationship with her and made it widely known to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been courting her to take her as his mate and had started being kinder to Shippo in regards he would also adopt him as a son. Shippo had been ecstatic and vowed to help him in any way he could. This girl just automatically assumed Inuyasha would fall for her just because she held Kagome’s soul for whatever reason. That was like saying Inuyasha only fell for Kagome because she was Kikyo’s reincarnation. He notated in his mind that way crazy because they were two very different people.

“Sigh, because she can indicate if she can feel her body’s presence. She only had a portion of Kagome’s soul mixed in with her own. I think part of Kagome’s soul moved on while the other part remained sealed in her body," Mirkou supplied for probably the fifth time that day.

“Why though, Miroku?” Sango asked, clearly on edge. She was having as much trouble as he was--Kagome was like Sango's sister. Sango had whipsered to Inuyasha after lunch if she made another attempt to sway him she was gonna break her jaw without a second thought.

“It’s hard to say without speaking to Kagome herself, my love… she must have known something we do not.”

“Why did it not return to Kikyo?” Shippo asked. He had been there when Kikyo was resurrect and again had been told what happened when she had tried to Inuyasha to hell. HE was smarter than they all gave him credit for. Well, Kagome gave him the credit, the others only smiled and kept guard over the two. 

“Because something prohibited it from returning to me…” Kikyo said from a distance.

The all stopped and turned to the forest to see Kikyo standing at the edge making her way slowly over to them.

“Kikyo…”

Miroku had set out trying to find her with Kirara after Kagome had passed to share the news but came up dry. Shippo also tried to find the undead priestess but had little luck as well. Sango had refused to leave Inuyasha’s side while he was in mourning and he in turn refused to leave Kagome’s body. A week after she had been killed, her body disappeared without a trace along with the jewel. They hadn’t been able to find any leads on her body or Kikyo’s whereabouts. Because Rei had joined them, they immediately decided to use her to track down Kagome’s body and hope to find Kikyo later for a more thorough explanation.

“Inuyasha… I’m sorry. I’m sure you must be taking Kagome’s death the hardest…” Kikyo said caringly.

He turned away from Kikyo only her to place her hand on his cheek and guide his face back to hers. She showed sympathy in her eyes. Genuine concern.

“I can feel her… Her soul yearns to return to you, Inuyasha. She did not want to say goodbye the way that she did.”

“Uhm, who are you and why are you touching my boyfriend?”

Crack. Inuyasha snarled and turned to face Rei. He really thought he was going to kill her this time. Kikyo’s hand on his shoulder was the only thing that stopped him from taking that leap. She stepped out from behind him and walked to Rei and stood face to face with her. They matched in height. It was scary how much they looked alike—more so than Kagome and Kikyo had.

“Curious… I wonder why she chose you as a vessel," Kikyo questioned.

“Excuse me?” Rei said like she was offended by the idea that she should have been an after thought. It made Inuyasha a little happier knowing Kikyo thought what they were all were thinking. Why her?

Kikyo turned back to face Inuyasha and the others. They stood by him intrigued by what was happening.

“Kagome’s soul must’ve have departed her body in effort to escape… Most of her soul sought refuge in this girl’s body. She must have not wanted to be found.”

“Lady Kikyo when you say, ‘most of her soul’ you are referring to the missing part that is in your own body, correct?” Miroku asked.

“Sadly, no… there is still a piece missing outside the two of us where her soul resides.”

“How is that possible??” Sango questioned.

“Where is the other piece Kikyo?!” Inuyasha demanded. They had to find it. They had to find Kagome's full soul to-to-... to he didn't know.

“Calm yourself, Inuyasha. All will be revealed in time; especially because the body that houses her soul has been brought back to this side of the well. It is now seeking to return to its body. I can see the pull from it within her to be set free again," Kikyo motioned to Rei's body.

“For real, who is this bitch?”

“Shut. The. Fuck. UP!!!!” He had had it; he grabbed her by her neck and lifted her off the ground as she cried in surprise. He knew his eyes were glowing from rage and remorse. That fucking bitch was driving him off the rails.

“Inuyasha, stop!” Sango was at his side grabbing his shoulder to try and sway him. Kikyo has stepped back in fright. He forgot he never usually let her see him like this. Like his true self. He had always been in control of himself in front of her. He had to hide his demonic heritage from her. Kagome never batted an eye from how he acted like an animal, a demon… she was never afraid of him. She was afraid for him. She was the only one who could calm his inner demon. This only enraged him more. His youkai howled at the loss before dropping the bitch on her ass clutching her throat gasping for air.

Kikyo made no move toward him. Miroku bent to check on Rei while Sango tried to keep him calm.

“Rei, I realize bringing you was not the smartest idea now, but as we are out of other options, I need you to realize what we are dealing with here. You will not win Inuyasha over by being petty or jealous. You will not win us over by trying to take Kagome’s place. While you do not have the most pleasant personality, I do plead that you try to shine in being yourself rather than being a host to Kagome’s soul. If you keep at this current path you are taking, I am not sure if we will be able to hold Inuyasha back. His inner demon is what is attacking you because you are insulting his intended and in demon culture, that means death," Miroku said impatiently. 

“But she’s already dead. Why keep agonizing over it?” Rei was clearly a dumbass.

“Sango…” Miroku clearly had reached the end of his patience as she got up and let his wife take his place.

“Look, Rei, I know this a lot of information to be thrown at you in one setting. But demons are not like humans when it comes to courting," Sango tried to explain.

“Courting? Like getting ready to marry someone? They were just dating!”

“Gr! Rei! Stop interrupting and just listen! Demons don’t ‘date’. They court to show they have intentions of what humans call marriage and once they have been accepted, they mate for life," Sango shouted in frustration. 

“Uhm… can I ask a question now?” Rei asked seeming bored. For real, Kagome, what the fuck was she thinking? Her? This fucking self-imposed child??? 

“Yes…” Sango said through gritted teeth.

“Wasn’t he going to outlive Kagome anyway? Didn’t you say he’s like centuries older than us back at the old woman’s hut?” For such a smartass, Rei had no sense. 

“Young one, demon’s share their blood in order to preserve their intended’s lifespan with their own if they are human or of weaker decent. Death is literally the only way to break the bond. Once a demon, has picked an intended and mate, they are not swayed to change the decision even if the intended dies. They could grieve for an eternity never seeking to adore another again. While Inuyasha is only half, even his human heart cared for and yearns still for Kagome as a normal human would for their wife," Kikyo tried to explain to the annoying brat.

“But—uhm—Kikyo was it? I’m her rein—”

“No. We do not share the same soul. You merely house it. You are but a vessel her soul decided to seek shelter in to return to this era. Do not misspeak again by sharing we are from the same tree.”

Inuyasha saw Rei’s face turn to shock and a hint of fear. He knew first-hand how powerful and deadly the priestess was. He also knew how much she originally despised Kagome for sharing her soul but once Kagome proved herself in ways Kikyo knew she could never have done, Kikyo respected Kagome. The idea Rei was saying they were same clearly unnerved Kikyo enough to put her in her place.

“Uhm… ok. Let me rephrase that I guess. You said he’s only half? What about his human half? Wouldn't you fall in love again…? I mean, he moved on from you, afterall,” Rei reminded her she was aware of their history.

“I will not answer your question as it is inappropriate. Come. Now that we are closer, the little soul we share pulls towards Kagome’s body,” Kikyo turned and walked towards Miroku.

Sango helped Rei rise and then rejoined her husband and Shippo. Rei looked hopeful up him.

“Inuyasha… I’m-I’m sorry I guess I was acting the way I was. Please don’t let my previous actions get in the way of what this could be.”

He rolled his eyes and continued walking on. Clearly, she was never going to change her tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo is honestly, a very trying character to write--but I think I did ok in getting her to steer everyone where they needed to go. 
> 
> I also love working the Sango and Inuyasha dynamic because they are so alike as warriors and connect in a way that the others can't. Bro/ Sis dynamic of course!
> 
> Also shout-out to Brini for helping clear up some confusion :) Hope this reads better!


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Kikyo fight to keep their souls. Naraku revived Kagome using the jewel but she isn't herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kagome is little OOC but it will be explained in the next chapter (there are also hints in this chapter as well). Stay tuned!

It began to hurt to breathe. The closer they got to where they believed was Kagome’s body, the harder it was for her to press on. But oddly enough, her feet refused to stop; she was literally drawn to wherever Kagome’s body was. It didn’t make sense. But she was too weak to question or fight it.

It seemed the undead priestess had also been sharing the same strain. Rei was athletic; she played tennis, football, and also swam for her school. In the summer she volunteered her time to help train runners at the middle school. The fact she couldn’t breathe properly began to frighten her. Sango stopped and tried to assist her. Maybe because Rei couldn’t speak, the rag-tag team finally had started to like her. Rei was too exhausted to care though. She was disappointed Inuyasha seemed to fawn over the priestess instead of her though. If it isn’t one dead girl, it was the other…

“Rei, are you ok? Here, let me help you,” Sango took her arms and pulled it over her shoulder to help support her while walking.

“Inuyasha… Leave me. Go to her…” Kikyo said through pants.

“Kikyo—But—” Inuyasha said uncomfortably.

“No… I-I cannot go on. If I do, whatever is pulling at our soul will rip everything out of this body. Please, find her.”

Rei could see Inuyasha was torn. Miroku and Sango told her a little bit about their previous relationship prior to his and Kagome’s but it still seemed like he was contemplating choosing between them. While she herself, was jealous from the lack of attention she was being given, she was too nauseous at the moment to ponder much about the former lovers or whatever they were. She also thought Kikyo had the right idea staying behind—but she couldn’t leave him. She had to be near to him. So much so it hurt to think they would be separated. That wasn’t normal was it?

“Miroku—” Inuyasha began but was cut off when Miroku stepped forward with Shippo on his shoulder and nodded to Inuyasha taking Kikyo gently from him stating, “We will stay behind with her.”

“Rei, can you keep going? You annoy the shit outta me, but I’m not trying to kill ya.”

“Ye-Yep! Su-sure!”

Sango looked like she had her doubts but turned to Inuyasha who shrugged and turned back to keep hiking up the mountains they were on.

It wasn’t long before they came upon a cavern with some weird baboon standing in front of it. Sango stiffened beside her and gritted her teeth. Inuyasha drew his sword and even though Rei had no idea what spiritual power or demonic energy was, she could see it flowing off Inuyasha.

“Well, well Inuyasha… It seems you finally found us.”

“Naraku…” Inuyasha was seething. His eyes were flickering between red and gold. All Rei could do though is watch. She was taking in the shallowest breaths she could. Her legs began to give out and her chest felt crushed. Sango turned to her and clearly was yelling her name—but she couldn’t hear her. She squeezed her eyes shut. It didn’t matter her feet were still demanding her to move, her body gave out. That was when everything went black for Rei and she heard another voice screaming in agony.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha turned to see Rei fainting as Sango yelled her name. Son of a bitch. He knew this had been a bad idea… He turned back to face Naraku when he noticed the figure standing slightly behind him. His breath caught in his throat. No. It couldn’t be. She wasn’t standing there. It was impossible. Urasue was dead. Kikyo had killed her. Even then, Kagome body wasn’t burned… At least he didn’t think so. He took a sniff to try and see if his eyes were fooling him. It was her; no scent of graveyard soil though—just her scent. Sad…Angry. He could tell she was empty though—not presently there. Just her shell of a body standing behind Naraku in priestess robes.

“Ka-…Kagome…” Inuyasha breathed stepping forward.

Sango yelled and Inuyasha took his eyes from Sango and saw Rei’s eyes had opened blankly and part of her spirit was emerging shooting for Kagome in haste. Sango had been pushed back as she used her weapon as a shield only to be blown up and back screaming as she crashed into the ground unconscious from the force.

“Sango!!!” He turned back to watch the soul enter Kagome’s body. It wasn’t as forceful as he thought it would be with the way it was pulled from Rei’s body in a single moment.

Kagome touched her face, eyes still closed, tentatively. Naraku cackled and turned to the side to fully expose Kagome to him. His mate… He was frozen. He shouldn’t have been surprised this was Naraku’s doing. He shouldn’t have played right into his hands by bringing Rei here to reunite Kagome’s soul. Kikyo said she was trying to escape something. Clearly it was whatever Naraku had planned. He still hadn’t really discussed with the others what had happened moments before her passing… How she had tried to shoot him with an arrow, how she scratched his face, how she didn’t say anything but cough up blood and then perished…

“Kagome, it is I, Naraku. Look who has come to rescue you… your love, Inuyasha. I have saved your soul from Hell, have given you a second chance by bestowing power onto you from the Sacred Jewel. Together, we will destroy all those who betrayed you and I, and rule.”

She slowly opened her eyes. They were dark—not her beautiful, lively, blue, radiant, sparkling eyes—they were deep pooled brown. Lifeless. Angry… All directed directly at Inuyasha… She turned her head slightly to the white baboon and nodded thankfully then grabbed his cover and purified it into a heap of ash leaving a golem in its wake. She stepped on it when it hit the ground and turned her bitter eyes back to him.

“Inu…yasha…” She said as she took a step forward; regardless of how soft and sweet her beautiful voice sounded in his ears, her body and face gave a different story. “I… I thought I’d never see you again… I-I was heartbroken the way we… ended things.” She was now maybe five feet in front of him. Sango remained unconscious a few feet away from Rei. The wind picked up a little causing Kagome long black hair, red hakama, and white kusode to flow gracefully. Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and took a step towards Kagome who smiled in return… but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Ka-Kagome…”

“Inuyasha…why…”

“Wh-Why what?”

She lifted her gaze and glared at him then slammed her hand to his chest and began to purify him. He screamed loudly and tried to hold his ground but ended up falling backward.

“Oh, Inuyasha, you’re such an idiot. Did you really think I would come back from the dead just to be with you again?”

“Ka-Kagome—why—” The pain in chest was real. She was real—and she was furious.

“You caused my death. I regret not shooting you when I shot Naraku. I saved you from his spell of deception—for what—for you to turn into the arms of next willing slut who wanted you,” Kagome spat gesturing her arm to Rei.

“Stop! You know it’s not like that! Kagome I—”

“Stop it, Inuyasha! Save it for Takanawa—for when Naraku comes after her next. You clearly moved on, or maybe you never even loved me…” Her dark brown empty eyes poured all the disdain they could into his amber.

“Kagome, don’t be stupid! After everything we’ve been through—you can’t honestly say you don’t know how I feel about you!”

“Can’t I though? You were going to follow Kikyo into hell. You were going to become human for her. You only wanted the jewel to become full demon when we traveled together. You wanted to remove your humanity and become a blood thirsty demon who only wanted to slaughter anyone and everything in sight. You hated your human emotions. Called them a waste of time. Once you said humans shouldn’t involve themselves in demon problems. You left me countless times to chase after Kikyo. You tried to trap me on the other side of the well so you could ‘fight however you wanted to without me in the way’. You hated how I looked, ‘ugly’? Kikyo was ‘cuter’? Shall I go on?” As she was painting this intricate web of how much he had crushed her over and over, she walked back to pick up the bow and quiver by the caverns entrance and aimed it at him. He was still in shock, had no idea what to say or do. This Kagome was nothing like her living self. Just like Kikyo had been before Kagome purified her heart of the miasma. Is that the price of death? You lose your humanity?

“I know I told you to save it… but I don’t think I’m going to actually let you have the chance to even tell Takanawa. A filthy half-breed like you deserves nothing less than death.” She drew the string taut ready to fire. That’s when it hit him.

“You’re—You’re not Kagome. Who are you?!!”

She paused, eyes seemed to widen but she kept the bow in her hand steady. “I am Ka-Go-Me, Inuyasha. I can prove it too… I’ll give you five questions rather than our usual twenty when we play our game while traveling... Five things only I would know.”

Inuyasha swallowed. He had a moment. He had to think of a way to reach the real Kagome. Even though this-this-this _thing_ in front of him looked like her, smelled like her, and even spoke like her, he knew she would never have called him a ‘filthy half-breed’ even in her rage. She had confessed to him she loved him _as_ a half-demon. He smelled Kikyo and Miroku coming closer. Hopefully she could tell what was going on. Maybe she could reach Kagome in their connection they shared. With Sango and Rei unconscious, Kikyo was his last hope that they could communicate in their minds like they did sometimes in training.

“What did I say to you when I was poisoned by the spider-heads?”

“When you were a ‘weak and vulnerable’ human swallowed by your useless human emotions? That you lied. That you actually liked my scent. Next.”

He shifted his eyes and saw Shippo and Kikyo standing on the cliff above Kagome. Shippo was in his adult form he took in battle. He was shorter than Kagome, but not by much. But he was strong enough it seemed to support Kikyo. He still smelled Miroku but didn’t see him. He must’ve heard Sango and decided to approach the way they had while Shippo and Kikyo figured to take the high ground to be out of sight.

“How did you save me from Kaguya?” He could only hope maybe the real Kagome was underneath the surface somewhere and she could be awoken by reminders of the biggest dynamic changes in their relationship.

“From being the blood-thirty-mindless-killer you wanted to be? Gave you my first kiss. Which you, in turn, told me you didn’t even want it.”

Ouch. He was a total dick to her all those years ago when they started their journey together. He just hadn’t been used to being around people, hadn’t developed ‘people-skills’ as Kagome had mentioned to him. She understood him…that’s why he was so thrown she was acting this way now. Bringing up things from her first year of travel together—when they were getting to know each other. Falling in love with each other. He knew that was a hard year on the both of them but the past two had really mellowed out. They knew how each other reacted, what they needed from the other, and how he was trying to prove he would be a good mate to her… He had to remind her not all was what it seemed. _Fight Kagome. This isn’t you. It can’t be. I know you’re in there._

“What did you say to me when we were by the well…when you had seen me with Kikyo by the Sacred Tree?”

If her eyes could’ve filled with anymore furry, he would have been dead on the stop. “That we weren’t so different. That we both desired to be near you. I asked to stay with you even though I knew I would never win… because I was still alive. Are you trying to insinuate I win now? At the cost of my life? That’s ok. Next.”

He tentatively eyed Kikyo and Shippo, the latter shaking his head. They clearly didn’t have a plan, or she wasn’t able to reach Kagome. “Where did we go with your friends after your first day your school friends learned about the well?”

“WacDonalds. You got 5 hamburgers. Plain. Nearly killed Hojo because he wanted to sit next me to. Possessive jerk.”

That wasn’t the whole story, but it was close. They had found out Kagome’s secret. He had been ready to whip them back down the well; but Kagome assured him it was alright, and they weren’t going to try to take her away from him. They had been amicable and understanding as Kagome explained to them everything over tea. She didn’t go into full details of their mission but enough for them to get the general idea. They in turn invited them out to dinner so they could continue the discussion. He had agreed, which floored Kagome, and then they asked why he didn’t change into more ‘modern-day’ clothing. Kagome said it wasn’t necessary; she liked his clothes and knew they were comfortable for him, but he knew it made him stand out. Her mother happened to appear with clothes his size…

After he changed, embarrassed as all hell he couldn’t figure out how to do the button or zipper on the jeans, but Kagome happily assisted him in the privacy of her bedroom. When she had rose, their eyes locked and he caught her by the arms and slowly lowered to kiss her before her mother knocked on the door startling them. She had a beanie for his ears so they wouldn’t be so pushed down by a bandana. Kagome blushing furiously, put it on his head and shoved him from the room so she could change.

He was immediately caught by her friends while they waited for her to change and was asked at least a hundred questions before Kagome came down the stairs. Was he going to ever pick her? What did he really feel about Kikyo vs Kagome? Did he love her? Why wouldn’t he just admit he did?

He had never been so relieved Kagome came back because it stalled the questions and they were able to be on their way. While he knew all the answers to those questions, he actually hadn’t had a chance to talk to Kagome about them. They were still searching for the jewel shards, Naraku, he had just told Kikyo about his plan to try and court Kagome. He made mention his plan to Sango too—in order to help from the other perspective when she wasn’t with him. Not that Kagome knew any of that, but he was trying to start proving himself to be a good mate. After all the shit he had pulled, he knew he was going to have to win over her trust. He knew courting her would take time; she was young. He wasn’t in a rush—he knew they’d have more than enough time.

As they walked outside and towards the town, he grabbed her hand. She turned to face him blushing lightly and said his name questioningly. He turned away but kept his hand in pace. He smelled her scent change to happy and resumed their pace down the stairs.

Once they had gotten to the restaurant, they sat down in the booth, she had ushered him on the inside of it and she was on the out. The girls brought over their food and before they started eating that Hobo-guy came walking in surprised to see them. He tried to pull Kagome in for a hug sitting next to her when Inuyasha growled and pulled her back by the waist against him glaring holes into Hobo’s face. The girls giggled nervously and explained he was Kagome’s friend from out of town and that he was super protective of her. Kagome appeared to be all kinds of embarrassed and tried to remove his arm, but a low warning growl dissuade her from further objections. It was from then on he started to hold her hand, grabbed her around the waist as they walked… placed kisses on her temple… present her with gifts. He thought she was understanding. He had been doing it for about a year and half (he figured that was a normal human pace he age) and she was starting to kiss him on the cheek as a favor in return.

“Kagome…”

“You have one last question Inuyasha, I hope you don’t waste it.”

“Do-Do you still love me?”

She smiled but it was more of a smirk. “Oh Inuyasha… you’re such an idiot; how could I ever love a half-breed like you?” She released her arrow without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included how Kikyo and Kagome can telepathically communicate because in the Final Act, they were able to right before Kikyo passed.   
> I also felt that a year and half of courting (because that would have put Kagome at 16 when Inuyasha started to court her) would be acceptable with how rough their original year went. He would have to give her reassurance that he was courting her to be his mate, Kikyo wasn't his number 1 priority anymore, and that he would make a fine husband. He also still have issues declaring his thoughts and feelings anyway so doing the usual hunting, gathering, finding hot springs may have not totally sparked exactly what Inuyasha was doing to prove to her to her anything--if anything in the beginning it was normal or he was just being nice.


	5. Shards of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo shatters the jewel. Kagome tries to decide her fate on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a minute since I updated but been working on The Great Dog Demon War and some one-shots. Hopefully I'll get into a better routine in posting!

The moment Kagome let go of the arrow something struck her. Her eyes widen, she screamed and clutched her head falling to her knees. She could finally “see” and “hear”. She saw bright white lights engulfing her.

_Kagome!_

_Kikyo??!!_

_What is happening to you?_

_The jewel—the jewel is trying to control me! With only part of my soul it was able to revive me and use my body! The evil part of the jewel—it wants to destroy everyone! It wants Naraku to defile it further! Please! I can’t hold it off much longer—you have to destroy my body!_

_Kagome—I cannot kill you… There is too much at stake… But I may have a way to save you._

_Kikyo—No! I can’t live like this! My body is dead without the jewel—but I can’t control Magatsuhi!_

_You must trust me, Kagome._

_But—_

“Kagome!” She opened her eyes slightly to Inuyasha had pulled out the arrow that must’ve struck (thank the Gods she was able to stop her spiritual powers) and had tried to close the distance between them. She immediately erected a barrier to keep him out—she couldn’t look at him. He would have broken her resolve. Her Inuyasha… Her heart ached and yearned to be in his arms again. But she believed their time was truly over. Without the jewel, her body would have been a broken empty shell. Her soul would leave and move on-hopefully to be with him again.

Suddenly, she felt a break in her concentration as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Kikyo… and then her body moved on its own. She had somehow grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the ground.

_KIKYO!!!!!_

_Ka-Kagome---_

_Please!!! Stop!!! I’ll do anything—please not this!!!_ Tears formed in her eyes she knew were empty and hallow as she pleaded with the jewel to let her go. She couldn’t kill Kikyo. They had come so far!

She hadn’t noticed until it was too late—Kikyo had grabbed an arrow and raised it stabbed Kagome in the shoulder. Kagome immediately released Kikyo and screamed loudly blacking out from the surge of power, praying only for death to reclaim her so she never had to had to face Inuyasha for what she had done…

Inuyasha watched in horror at the scene that unfolded before him. He had been able to reach Kagome just before she realized he was standing before her. Her eyes had shown such shock and fear, she put up and barrier before he could grab her. As he was pushed back, he had seen Shippo bring Kikyo to Kagome only for Kagome to pin her to the ground by her throat. Kikyo then reached for an arrow by Kagome’s thigh and then she stabbed Kagome in the shoulder while she seemed distracted and… the shards of the jewel, the ones they worked so hard to collect, were scattered across the country again… with the arrow Kikyo used to pierce Kagome.

Kagome had fallen back in a perilous scream while Kikyo sat up as if the encounter never happened. Sango and Miroku had run to his side—Miroku was holding Sango as she cried into his chest. She didn’t even get to say anything to her best friend; and she only watched in horror as Kagome had to tried to kill himself and Kikyo.

Inuyasha fell to his knees; he felt powerless and hopeless. He watched his mate rise and fall within a matter of minutes. She hated him… She tried to kill him… She tried to Kill Kikyo… He heard shifting and looked up to see Kikyo pull Kagome into her arms before she placed her hand over the shoulder she struck. A blinding light engulfed them and then Kikyo placed her back on the ground gently.

“Lady Kikyo?” Miroku began. “What—what have you done?”

“I have given her a second chance… for now. She has retained a jewel shard that she should be able to control as her own.”

“What do you mean?” Sango asked.

“Kagome told me the jewel had possessed her. Magatsuhi, the evil will of the jewel, desired to use her broken body as a host to spread its evil. Without her full soul, he almost was able to accomplish this. The Kagome you had seen before you before Rei’s body released the rest of Kagome’s soul was Magatsuhi. He intended to drive Inuyasha from her in order to taint the jewel further—feeding of Kagome’s sorrow and Inuyasha’s betrayal from Kagome.”

Inuyasha stepped forward and knelt down to his unconscious mate and disrobed his robe of the fire rat and wrapped it around her as he picked her up. Kikyo stood as well.

“Inuyasha—you can’t be serious! We both know this isn’t what Kagome would have wanted!” Sango yelled angrily. She only knew too well about someone being held hostage by a jewel shard in their body. But Kohaku had walked away from it. Sesshomaru had saved Kohaku’s life when Naraku finally took out the jewel from Kohaku’s back. How the demon lord succumbed to a ten-year-old humans girl’s tears and pleads had been beyond all of them. They thanked him; Kohaku had decided to follow him since he saved his life and wanted to return the favor to protect the young girl in Sesshomaru’s charge.

“She’s alive. I don’t care how, but she’s alive Sango. I’m going to keep her that way,” Inuyasha said darkly, eyes slightly flashing red at the idea of killing his intended, his inner demon screaming to make his beta bow before him.

Sango began to fight Miroku’s hold but he kept a firm grip on her—not wanting her to disrupt the dog demon who clearly was willing to fight his own pack to keep his mate in his arms. “But Inuyasha—what of Rei? We cannot just leave her soulless. You know that is not what our Kagome would have wanted. She will not accept it either once she does wake.”

Rei… he had completely forgotten about her with Kagome awakening. His entire focus, his entire world only surrounded his mate. That said, he knew Miroku was right… the moment she woke up he’d probably be sat to oblivion for condemning someone to death so she could live… Not that he would care, he deserved oblivion for not being to protect her. He desired death after this was all over to be with Kagome again.

“Allow me,” Kikyo offered as she stepped forward and had a soul collector grab part of her soul to which made Inuyasha issue a warning growl. She looked up at him and raised her hand for his silence, “Inuyasha, this girl and I have both survived for years without parts of our souls. The young naïve child also needs part of it to regain her consciousness. Kagome will be fine. She has the jewel shard to sustain her for now.”

The soul collector dispatched part of Kagome’s soul back into Rei which caused her to stir, but not awaken. Kikyo began to walk back towards Rei then turned expectantly, “Let us return to the village. We have much to discuss when Kagome awakens.”

Inuyasha seemed hesitant, but also did not want to remain here. Kikyo was right—who knew if Naraku would choose to return and if so, if they would be able to combat him with both women from the future unconscious. They also did need to discuss this as a group… as a pack. He turned to follow Kikyo’s lead when Miroku cleared his throat, “Who will carry Rei?”

“Not my problem,” Inuyasha spat not bothering to turn to him to answer. “Kagome is my first priority.”

Sango and Miroku shared looks before Miroku bent to pick up the young girl with Sango’s help to lay her on his back. Sango walked to grab her weapon as Shippo jumped and sat on Inuyasha’s shoulder looking down at his adoptive mother worriedly. Inuyasha didn’t growl at the kit knowing he was not a threat to the young woman. They walked to village in silence.

Kagome awoke feeling heavy. _Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I—?_ Her thoughts were cut off when her memories resurfaced from when the jewel had been controlling her. She sat up in a rush and looked around. She was in Kaede’s hut. The fire was going and there appeared to be food cooking. No one was in the hut with her. How did she survive? It dawned on her then could sense the jewel shard in her shoulder. She touched it hesitantly cringing under the idea she was using such a thing to keep her alive…

Shaking from her disgust, she was roused from her thoughts by yelling outside.

“She’s a fuckin’ zombie!!! We can’t just let her walk around!!”

“Mind your tone, girl.”

“You’re one too! What’s with you guys?!?! You’re a freakin’ monk! Reincarnation and all the jazz, right?? How are you just allowing this?!!?”

Kagome recognized the voices… Kikyo and… Rei?? How did Rei get here??

“Rei…” Miroku was speaking now. He sounded short on patience. “There is much you do not understand here.”

“No shit, Sherlock. But one thing I do is that we shouldn’t be waking the dead or allowing the dead to walk among us.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. As much as she held disdain for Rei, she was right. She knew she shouldn’t be alive. She began to stand and felt something covering her slip off. Her fingers latched onto it and it was Inuyasha’s haori… She gasped and trembled at the contact of her favorite thing surrounding her…

 _No. No, I will not be used by Naraku or the jewel. I have to slip out quietly and disappear before the others recognize I’m gone. Before I see…_ Her thoughts paused as she moved to the door until she realized she hadn’t released Inuyasha’s robe. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to will her hand to unclench and let it go. Let go of the past. Let go of things that can never be.

Her soul was incomplete, even with Sesshomaru by some grace of the Gods decided to try and help her, her body couldn’t be restored… Her fate was sealed. The only thing she could try to do was help gather the shards. Defeat Naraku. Then pass on quietly once the jewel became whole. Ok, she had a plan. Now to… her treacherous hand still hadn’t released the haori.

 _Damnit!!!_ She wanted to cry but the tears never came. She was weak. Just like Kikyo had always insinuated. Her envy of Kikyo returned tenfold not because of Inuyasha’s past feelings for the priestess, but because her unparalleled strength. It wasn’t fair Kagome felt like she could never stack up to the priestess.

She sighed softly and finally stood. Her resolve was solid. No matter what from there, it was too late. She had returned to Inuyasha. Even though she felt like she should, she couldn’t leave him. She loved him too much. But because of that love, she wouldn’t allow herself to claim him. She couldn’t—she had to let him go. Even if that meant pushing him away…

Is that what Kikyo had done? Is that why Kikyo released him after Kagome saved her from the miasma and had helped purify her own heart of hatred? Because she knew they no longer held a future together? The love that Kikyo held for him finally allowed her to bless his moving on?

She stepped out of the hut and was met by silence. She turned to see where the others were standing—the faces she was met with were unsettling. Miroku, for once, looked uneasy; typically, he would’ve cracked some kind of joke to break the tension or try to comfort someone… Sango looked pained. Sad. Standoffish. Kikyo looked at her with pity. Kaede was silent, eyeing her skeptically. Rei looked annoyed (shocking). Inuyasha… the look on his face almost broke the tension she felt, the stoic face she tried to maintain… Longing… Sorrow…

“Kagome…” his voice brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to stand facing him.

“Your-your eyes,” Sango stuttered nervously.

“My soul isn’t complete anymore… no doubt my eyes, as they say, are windows to the soul. Because my soul is so split, it’s probably beginning to show that,” Kagome replied hesitantly. She took a step forward to which, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and even Rei took a nervous step back. Her emotionless face slipped to sad smile.

“Excuse me,” she said as she stepped around them to head up the stairs to enter the forest that bore her beloved’s name. She needed some peace, calm… The Sacred tree was calling her.

“Wait! Kagome!” Inuyasha started to chase after her.

When she turned to face him Rei was in his way her arms held out, “Are you crazy!?!? She dead!! She tried to kill you!!! Do have you some sick death wish??”

“Rei if you don’t get the fuck out of my way—”

“She’s right, Inuyasha. You shouldn’t be alone with me. I can’t be trusted after that…” she turned back and proceeded up the stairs and heard Rei and Inuyasha argue.

Was this going to be her life now? Watching her true love… fall in love with someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to incorporate Kagome and Kikyo's kinda telepathic communication they were doing at the end of the Final Act arc.  
> Since Kikyo is still alive in this arc, I wanted her to have a better relationship with Kikyo along with Kikyo being able to give Inu and Kag her blessings. 
> 
> Feedback in love :)

**Author's Note:**

> Dark huh?


End file.
